


Firebrands of Hell

by evilfox



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 萨勒姆审巫事件AU。故事发生在17世纪的波士顿，当时有几百人因巫术指控被关押讯问。被指证为巫师的Eduardo在监狱里遇到了另一个嫌疑人Mark。





	

波士顿，1692

【1】

“那些人都疯了吗。”那个男孩说。

Eduardo蜷坐在牢房角落，听到另一个男孩与栏杆外面的中年男人之间的对话。他并非故意偷听什么，只是这鬼地方没多大，也没有别的事能分散他的注意力。

“别担心，Mark，”那个来探监的年长男人说，“我们会尽快想办法。”

“尽快是多快？”被叫做Mark的青年反问，“没准下星期我就被绞死了。”

“你知道，这事有点棘手……”那个老男人听上去一筹莫展。

另一个声音加入了他们的对话，一个女孩。Eduardo下意识地瞄了一眼，外面没有女孩，只有一个像是随从的年轻男孩，大约是女子改扮的。

“他们抄了你的住处，东西都搜走了，证据对你非常不利。”那个乔装的女子说。

“什么‘证据’？他们能用什么证明我根本没做过的事？！”

呵，那可多了。Eduardo想。天文书籍，矿物，花草，字画，棋盘，古董首饰……这年头，你可想不到有什么寻常的东西会变成你修习巫术的“证据”。

“你的笔记本里有奇怪的字和符号，他们认为那是咒语。”

“什么？那是我们打牌的暗号（codes），只是我和朋友们写着玩的。”

“Mark，你要冷静。”那个长辈说，“别担心，最近被逮捕的人太多了，审讯要花时间的，你有时间，你只需要保持冷静。”

“我很冷静。”Mark说，“谢谢你来看我，Sy。”

“多保重，我们会救你出来。”那女孩说。

“也谢谢你，Marylin。”

被叫做Sy的中年人又叮嘱了几句，而后带着他的随从离开了监牢。

Mark——那个留着一头棕色卷发的年轻人——转身走回到墙根处，贴着冰冷的石墙坐下。快入冬了，这男孩还只穿着单衣。Eduardo不清楚这个男孩被关了多久，他进来的时候Mark已经在这里了；仅从外表也能看出，他在这里待的时间不算短了：头发蓬乱，衬衫上污迹斑斑，袖口的蕾丝花边已经黑得看不出本色。

昨天刚进来的Eduardo，小腿上的丝袜还白净如新。他被捕时穿着的羊毛大衣是他在睡眠中保暖的唯一指望。

“Mark，”Eduardo大着胆子招呼那个男孩，“你的名字是Mark，对吧？”

卷发男孩抬头看了看。他有一双目光锐利的蓝眼睛。

“你有事吗？”

“我……不，我只是……”他确信自己听上去足够友善，“你在这里几天了？”

“算上今天十六天了。”

还在计算着日子，这家伙脑袋很清楚。说实话，在这种地方你没那么容易找到头脑清醒冷静的人，遭到指控的这些可怜虫，有的原本就疯疯癫癫（显然这就是他们被怀疑的原因），被上过刑的更没有几个神智清晰的。

“那么……你也是个‘巫师’？”Mark问他。

“不是。”Eduardo反射般地否认，随即意识到Mark的话并不是字面意义，“不，是的，我也是因为‘巫术’被抓的，虽然我对他们说的那些东西一窍不通。”

“谁不是呢？”Mark的目光扫过同一个囚室里那些神情绝望的嫌疑犯，“如果这里真有什么厉害的巫师，我敢打赌他不会在这坐着等死。”

“刚才来的那个人，是你的家人吗？”Eduardo坐近了一些，不希望他们的谈话被太多人听见。

“是我的律师。”

“他们准许你请律师？！”

“不。但他也是我的朋友，他只是想帮忙。”

“我只是想知道，我们这些人到底还有没有希望。”

“你家里人呢？没来看你？”

“我家人不在本地……不过……”这几天过去，消息也应该传回家了。Eduardo被矛盾的心情折磨着：他希望能有人来帮他奔走求情，哪怕帮不到什么、只是来和他道个别也好；但他又不想让家里的任何人悉知他被捕的根由。他仍然抱着一丝侥幸，也许审讯过后他们会发现他确系无辜，放他回家。

“这整件事都是胡闹。”Mark评论道。

竟然有人为这样的闹剧送了命。Eduardo想。两个月前广场上的火堆和尖叫，仍在他记忆深处散播着恐惧。

 

【2】

到了第四天，Eduardo饿得有些晕眩了。

“你得吃点东西。”Mark在他身边满不在乎地剥着龙虾（注1）。

“我还好。”他撒谎说。真相是，他实在不想碰那些发霉的面包和散发着腥气的虾子。

“如果你还没受审就死了，他们不管埋你，也不会让你家人收尸。他们会烧了你的尸体，或者把你扒光了扔到树林里喂狼。”Mark一边吃一边说，就像这些可怕的画面丝毫不会影响他的胃口。

“……好吧。”他接过Mark递给他的半只虾。

当他迟疑着要不要把这东西放进嘴里，一阵急促的脚步穿过地牢的过道。

“Eduardo？”有人在外面喊着，“Eduardo你在哪？”

他认出了这声音，强行撑着虚弱的身体冲向铁栏。

“Alex！”

来者循着Eduardo的声音跑过来，“上帝啊，他们对你做了什么？！”

“没什么……只是没怎么吃饭。”Eduardo抬手擦掉脸上滑落的泪。就算获释无望，死前能见到家人一面，也算是种欣慰了。

“来，先吃点东西。”Alexandre从包里掏出面包和一小块熏肉，从栏门的间隙塞给他的兄弟。

“见到你太好了……”他狼吞虎咽着，“我以为我再也……”

“别说傻话。”兄长半是斥责半是怜爱地说，“你坚持住，我去找人想想办法。”

“Alex，我真的是冤枉的，我没有……”

“我知道，我知道，”Alex安抚着他，“你是我兄弟，我还能不信你吗。”

“我现在该怎么办？”

“据我打听，他们手里没有什么证据，不管他们说你做了什么，你否认就行了。”

Eduardo心里一沉，他听得出兄长的言下之意，显然Alex（也许更多亲戚）已经知道了这件事的来龙去脉。Alex要他否认所有事，包括那些并非构陷的部分。

“记得，千万、千万不要招供。一旦你招了，就没什么办法了。”

Eduardo流着泪点头。

“对不起。”他知道他给家人添了麻烦，也许，更糟糕的是，损害了家族的清誉。

“你没做错什么，你什么也没做，记住。”Alex盯着他，一字一句地说。

“父亲他……”

“别在意父亲，”Alex的语气透露着家里发生的一切，Eduardo能想象：父亲为此大发雷霆，并拒绝营救他的幼子。“我会把你救出去，无论如何。”

有个狱卒走过来用粗鲁的言辞催促Alex，他不该在这里停留太久。

“我会再来的。”Alex留下这句话之后被狱卒推搡着赶走了。

Eduardo不舍地望着他的背影走远，消失在通往地上的楼梯口。

他回到他和Mark这些天来挤靠着取暖的角落，掰了一小块面包递给他的卷发狱友。

“哦谢谢。”Mark的语气不甚热情，但也并不是敷衍，“聊表谢意，告诉你一件事：你兄弟不打算救你了。”

“你在说什么？”Eduardo反感地皱起眉。

被关押的这几天里，Mark已经成了他在这里最熟络的人，差不多是唯一的朋友了。原因很明显，在这个挤满了小偷、疯子和暴徒的地方，能有个脑子和脾气都正常的人聊聊天已经算是幸运了。如果是在外面，Eduardo或许不会把Mark这样的人形容为“脾气正常”，他表达意见总是过分直接，夹带着冒犯性的语言，他不信任宗教，无怪别人要说他是外道邪魔；但他知道自己在做什么，他有些奇特的观点但也总能自圆其说，他反应机敏，听言谈像是读过书的样子……除开所有这些，他也是这些囚犯中唯一一个向Eduardo表示友好的。

但这些不能解释他为什么要诋毁Eduardo的兄长。

“如果你招供，还能死得不那么难看点，也说不定哪天会赶上国王特赦什么的。不招才是死定了，他们会用所有残酷的方法‘测试’你，就算证明你是无辜的又怎么样？到时候你已经死了。”

“你的意思是……？”

“你兄弟想让你死得清白，他们怕你屈打成招连累家族。”

Eduardo愣了一会，跌坐在Mark身旁的干草堆上。

 

【3】

又过去四五天，Alexandre没有再来过。

Mark的律师朋友也没有再来，来的只有上次那个叫Marylin的女随从。

“情况不太好，他们盘问了Erica，她的证词足够给你定罪了。”

“……那个臭婊子。”Mark自言自语似的说。

“Sy要去费城避避风头，我可能也……”

“走吧。你做得够多了，走远点，注意安全。”他听上去像是已经决定安然赴死。

“再见，Mark。”

那姑娘罩上兜帽，匆匆离去了。

Eduardo坐在角落里悄悄听着。他为Mark感到难过。尽管他自己的处境也没好到哪去，当他想到Mark——这个伶牙俐齿的蓝眼睛男孩——将会冤死在一座燃烧的木架上，恐慌和惋惜在他心头砸出一阵钝痛。

“Erica是谁？”他问。

Mark露出“不关你事”的眼神，但没说出来。也许是不可避免的命运使他心软了。

“一个女孩。我们相好过。”

“我明白。被亲近的人出卖，那感觉糟透了。”

Mark眯起眼睛，“……你在说你家人吗？”

“不，”Eduardo裹紧了他的大衣，“我在说那个指证我的人。”

Mark没说什么，像是在等待Eduardo讲完他的故事。

“我们被人抓到……在床上……你明白吗？”他从没对谁说起这件事，但他有这种感觉：他能对Mark说任何事。

Mark犹豫了一下，点了点头，没有任何评判的意味。

“那人是哈佛学院的学生，将来要当牧师的，他不能让这种事影响他的前途。”

“所以他就诬告你？”

“他说根本不认识我，也不知道我是怎么进他房间的。他父亲认为我一定是用什么妖术蛊惑了他，就告官了。”

Mark听了，低头嗤嗤地笑起来。

“你还笑得出来？！”Eduardo有点恼。

“对不起，对不起，可是这事真是太荒唐了。”

……谁说不是呢？Eduardo有些凄凉地想。

也许Mark是对的。既然都要死了，笑着上路总比哭着更好吧？

他们的谈话被狱卒敲击栏杆的震响打断，有人开了牢门冲里面喊着Mark的名字。

Mark应声之后，两个狱卒左右钳着他的手臂，将他捆走了。

 

*************************************

 

夜半，Eduardo被镣铐碰撞的声音惊醒。也许是由于担忧着Mark的安危，他没能睡得很沉。

火光和脚步声向他的牢房靠近，他爬起来凑近铁栏，想看清被带来的是不是Mark。

“让开点！”一个走近的狱卒呵斥他。

Eduardo向墙边退让，狱卒们开了栏门，将一个满身血迹的囚犯扔在地上。Eduardo掩住自己的嘴，阻止自己惊叫出来。他贴在墙边，大气都不敢喘，直到那些狱卒走远，他才凑过去，试图扶起Mark。

“Mark！”他握住那个男孩冰冷的手，“醒醒！你怎么样了？”

Mark睁开眼，借着Eduardo的力气爬起来，“……我还好。”

“他们给你定罪了吗？”

“绞死，也许烧死，不知道，也许明天，也许下个月。”Mark胡言乱语似的说。

“上帝啊。”Eduardo让Mark枕在自己膝上，替他拂去额前汗湿的卷发。

“别再喊上帝了。他不会救你的。”

“那我该怎么办？向撒旦祷告吗？”

“大概吧。”

Eduardo挤出一抹苦笑。他知道Mark总是不惮说出这些大逆不道的话。

“Wardo，”Mark轻轻扯了扯他的衣袖，“能请你帮个忙吗？”

“只要我能做到的，”他不假思索地应承。“没问题。”

“我还没结婚。”Mark平静地说，“我不想到死都是处男。”

“所以……？”Eduardo不明就里，他替Mark遗憾，但他又不可能凭空叫出个姑娘来。

“Wardo，能让我干你一次吗？”

“什么？！”Eduardo吃了一惊，“你在说胡话，Mark。”

“你也想要，不是吗？”Mark握着他的手，轻捏他的手心，“反正我们都要死了，最后快活一次，不好吗？”

是啊，有什么不行的呢？Eduardo发现自己昏昏沉沉地这样想着。他甚至不明白Mark是如何说服了他，很快他就和那个卷发男孩互相搂抱着，在阴冷的牢房一角，在返潮的木质地板上，如饥似渴地接吻。

他从没想过自己会有这样大胆的举动，而这一切就像是理所应得的——他已经没有什么可失去的了。

Mark将他的马裤和衬裤一并褪下，一根湿润的手指钻进他多日无人造访的小穴。他感到有温暖的液体顺着他的腿滴下去，过了一会才发现那是血。是Mark咬破自己的手指当作润滑。

这很诡异。但他没有余暇去追究，在他体内搅动的手指带来难以承受的愉悦，他不得不咬住自己的袖子，以免叫声吵醒其他犯人。他感到有什么湿热的东西擦过他的腰窝，随后他意识到那是Mark的舌头。

Mark并无预警地进入了他。猛烈的撞击令他无法想象这是一个刚刚被拷打折磨过的人。他不由自主地晃动身体去迎合对方的入侵，过分的刺激使他眼角流出泪来。

“这个世界糟透了。”他听见Mark在他耳边低声说，“人真是可鄙的生物。”

他不清楚Mark是想表达什么或只是胡言乱语地发泄。

“我要给你一次更好的生命。”

Mark的话使他莫名惊慌，他试图挣扎，却没什么力气，就像是那根在他身体里肆虐的阳物有能耐把他钉在原地。

紧接着在他耳边响起的都是无从辨认的字句，或许是拉丁语，或许是别的。他从没听过这些句子，却感到它们像血液一般，自然而然地注入他的身体。一个字眼渐渐浮现他的头脑里。

巫术。

真正的巫术。

他跪伏在地板上，手肘被硌得生疼。他开始意识到所有这些只是某种神秘仪式的一部分，那个男人在他身后呢喃着未名的语言，碾压着他身体深处放纵的源头，就像在捣毁他的意志。

过于剧烈的高潮之后，他陷入了昏睡。

 

【4】

Eduardo是被叫醒的。

“Eduardo Saverin？”那狱卒拍打着他的脸颊。

发生了什么？他睁开眼，看到囚室肮脏的墙壁和狱卒冷漠的表情。

狱卒们见他醒了，把他架起来拖出地牢。

Eduardo在狱卒的推搡下蹒跚而行，这是他连日以来第一次回到地面上。冬日灰色的阳光透过监狱走廊的窄窗，刺痛了他的双眼。

“这是去哪里？”他问。

没人拨冗回答他，这些狱卒看上去几乎和他一样疲惫，对这一切充满厌倦。

这场闹剧已经上演得太久了。

Eduardo被带到一间逼仄的审讯室里，狱卒们把他推到房间中央，他面前是一张长桌，桌子后面坐着治安官和一个牧师，还有一位看衣着像是殖民政府大臣。

“Saverin先生，”治安官开口说，“在我们开始之前，你有什么想交代的吗？”

你没做错什么，你什么也没做。他想起Alex的话。但这一切已经不再是关于他了。

“是的，长官。”他嘴角微微抽动，竭力保持住镇定，“我有确凿的理由相信我们这里有一个真正的巫师。”

“但那个人不是你？”

“不，长官。是和我住在同一个牢房的Mark Zuckerberg。”

治安官像是听到了什么滑稽的消息，和牧师相互看了看，都笑起来。

“太晚了。”治安官起身离开他的座位，“Zuckerberg已经指证了你。”

“什么？”

“他说你引诱了他。”治安官走近他，“他说这是你亲口承认的，这是你获得力量的方法，你留住那些男人的种子，来窃取他们的生命。”

……这简直是一派胡言。

“不，那不是真的。”

“是吗？我们来看看。”

治安官挥手唤来刚才的狱卒，叫他们擒住Eduardo按倒在桌上。有人剥下他的裤子，用手指捅进他仍然湿软的后穴。

“不！你们听我说！Mark才是巫师！他对我施了什么法术，我不知道那是什么！我发誓我说的都是真的……”

一个狱卒的手伸到他眼前，那粗黑的手指上沾着半凝结的白色粘液。Eduardo痛苦地阖上双眼，他犯了致命的错误，他根本不该和那个卑鄙的巫师偷欢。

审讯者嫌恶地看了一眼嫌疑犯潮湿红肿的后庭，“还不招供吗？”

“我不是巫师。”Eduardo有气无力地说。

另一个人推动他的衬衫下摆，令他的腰身全部暴露在空气中。

“这是什么？”

他们在他后腰处摸弄，“……好像是烙伤。”

这不可能。Eduardo想。尽管他看不见自己的背部，曾经与人幽会的时候，对方总是称赞他有一幅白净无瑕的后背。

“是他的‘巫师标记’，”是那个牧师的声音，“恶魔舔过这里。”

“不，是Mark，是他舔的，我说过了，他是个巫师，请你们相信我！……”

他奋力挣扎、喊叫，但周围的人只是不停发出轻蔑的笑声。没有人相信他，甚至没有人给他一个说出全部真相的机会。他们只想折磨、羞辱他，把这当作一场余兴节目。

……人都是可鄙的生物。Mark的话浮现在他脑际。

“认识这个吗？”几根尖锐的金属爪勾出现在他眼前。

Eduardo颤抖着摇头。

“四爪钳（ripper），”比划着这刑具的是另一个人，也许是专司这种血腥活计的爪牙，毕竟官员们都不想脏了自己的手。“我听说有人喜欢叫它‘铁蜘蛛’，你喜欢蜘蛛吗？”（注2）

不。别让它过来。Eduardo在心里尖叫。

“那你一定也不知道它是做什么用的。”那人向按着他的狱卒吩咐：“把他翻过来。”

那些狱卒照做了，Eduardo被仰面按在桌上，双腿垂在桌沿，有人踢了踢他的腿好让它们分得更开，随后，些那冰凉的金属“蜘蛛脚”开始在他下身游动。

“像这样，”审讯者解释着，“它先夹住你的卵袋，然后……”

Eduardo发出一声凄楚的呜咽。

“别叫啊，还没开始呢。”周围又是一阵笑声。

这些可鄙的野兽。他想。

如果他不屈从，那刑具会将他的睾丸硬生生扯掉。没人能承受那样的痛。

为什么偏偏是我？为什么我必须接受这枉死的结局？

为什么不是他们？

这些以他人的苦楚为乐的寄生虫，这些滥用权力倾轧弱者的暴徒，这些……可鄙的人类。

这些……该死的野兽。

悲伤和愤怒在他胸中堆积，直到他怀疑这些情绪即将冲破他的胸膛、飞腾而起，化成燃尽一切的火焰，猩红的……地狱业火。

Eduardo在一片刺眼的白光里睁开双眼，他下意识地抬手挡住强光。在他身下仍然是木桌粗糙的触感，身上也还是方才被拷打时仅剩的衬衫和丝袜。但他不再感到疼痛，或疲惫。就像是……已经升入死后的世界。

他坐起来，跳下桌子，环视四周或歪坐或仆倒的尸体。治安官，牧师，行刑者，狱卒……眼角和鼻孔都淌着细长的血迹。Eduardo推了推离他最近的那个狱卒，冰冷僵硬的触感令他瞬间缩回手。

屋顶和墙壁都坍塌了，这就是为什么这个曾经阴暗如地狱的房屋此时被正午的阳光充溢着。

“啊，比我想象的更厉害呢。”

他抬起头，看见Mark倚在门口，像他习惯的那样微微蹙着眉，像是在认真思考什么重要的问题。

“为什么？”Eduardo问，“你对我做了什么？！”

他扑倒Mark，跨在他身上，双手死死扼住对方的咽喉。

“Wardo……”卷发男孩咳嗽着，艰难地说，“你、你先放开我……”

“我那么信任你，为什么你……？”

他松了手上的力道，坐在那男孩身上，断断续续啜泣着。

“Wardo，”Mark抬起一只手为他的狱友拭泪，“高兴点。他们都死了。我们自由了。”

“是我……杀了这些人……？”

“不，是魔鬼做的。”Mark轻松地说，就像这不是什么大不了的事，“我不是说过吗？你向他祷告，就会得到回音。”

Mark的手指下滑到他敞开的衣领中间，在他胸口画下一个血色的五芒星。

“恭喜。”Mark轻声说，“你现在是个巫师了。”

 

【尾声】

“船家，请问您这船是去法国的吗？”

那船工俯身看去，两个穿斗篷的年轻男子站在码头上仰望着船舷。

“Oui.”船工答道，“你们要搭船？”

“是的。”有一对棕色眼睛的年轻人热忱地点了点头。

“你们，有什么文牒没有？”

“请放心，我们都是哈佛学院的学生。”大眼睛男孩从怀里掏出一封介绍信，高举到船舷处。

“好吧，好吧。”

那老船工其实识不得几个字，象征性地扫了几眼，又交还给那年轻人。

“好啊，还是回欧洲的好啊。”老人神秘兮兮地说，“你们知不知道，最近波士顿监狱里出了一桩惨案，听说是个巫师作怪。”

“这就不清楚了。”那男孩笑道。

“要我说啊，这片殖民地怕是被诅咒了。”

大眼睛的同伴——那个头上罩着兜帽的年轻人——似乎有点不耐烦。

“我们能上船了吗？”那兜帽下面露出一双锐利的蓝眼睛。

“一人80块银元。”

戴兜帽的青年晃了晃钱袋，示意钱不是问题。

“上来吧，我带你们去见船长。”

“Merci.“

棕发青年微笑点头，和他和同伴一前一后登上舷梯。

 

【The End】

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> 1、在那个年代龙虾是很不值钱的，退潮后在海滩上堆到二尺高（。）早期殖民者只用它们喂猫狗和囚犯（。不过那时候虾子都是死了才煮，估计也不好吃就是了（。  
> 2、其实iron spider和ripper不完全是一个东西，iron spider是固定在墙上的。但是我管不住自己的恶趣味（。sorry（。
> 
> 后记：总之又是充满恶俗桥段的洋聊斋（。）标题是来自萨勒姆事件中麻省官员Nicholas Noyes在八名巫术嫌疑人被处死后说的“what a sad thing it is to see Eight Firebrands of Hell hanging there”。  
> 另外，我特想把Harvard College译成哈佛书院，为了有年代感（。）这毕竟是一个古装戏（。）但是我管住了自己（。  
> 以及，是的，这本来是一篇情人节贺文（？）来的，虽然晚了，还是补祝大家烧烧节快乐~（。


End file.
